


Home before dark

by deadpigeons



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: 他不需要跨过那片铁丝网，没有人在对面等他。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 5





	1. 而他们最终无处可归

Napoleon看向他的眼神让他痛苦，以往那使他迷惘。

他们第一次见面，他把他按在每一道厕所隔间上，现在他同样想做这样的事，不带恨意的。

他有时候没办法把自己的手指抽出来，在定制的皮革手套里，它们没办法动弹，好像这样他就不再会因为恐惧而颤抖。napoleon对着他缓慢地眨了三下眼睛，他被他的睫毛黏住，像追逐一只蝴蝶。

他很年轻的时候追过一些，西西伯利亚短暂的夏天他得到写着拉丁文的植物标本。他把耳朵贴在河边的土壤上，听到冰从遥远的彼岸破开的声音。

维京人，他父亲曾给他讲过他们拉船时候纤绳紧绷一瞬间，整块具体的冰块下流动的水声，像雏鹰的的破壳。他有点儿害怕他们，但他也喜欢把耳朵贴在土壤上。那些夏天短暂而凉爽，解冻的河流裂开薄薄的口子。他的父亲不那么常醺酒，在那段时间里，稠李很快地凋谢了，酒瓶埋在黝黑的土地里。

当冬天来临时，所有火种都泯灭在那样黝黑的土里。冬天只是冷，漫长的黑夜，空气比冰块更快地抽离热量。他再也没办法忘记那些刺骨的颤抖和光秃秃的田野，一切笼罩在黑色里，贫穷的黑色。而napoleon对着他，活像太平洋暖湿的水汽。他说：哪里都比不上美国。他在illya开口前笑出了声：这不会是个俄国人说的。他已经很久没笑了，肌肉牵动时，他甚至感到久违的，航船破冰一瞬间皲裂的声响。

他们根本不在同一个纬度。napoleon告诉他加利福尼亚的阳光和广袤的山脉线，绵长，他在曝晒下，手表遮掩的手腕浮出静脉的青色。只有酒鬼的静脉才是紫色的，illya想。他看着自己的手掌，巨大的，时常颤抖。他仍然记得那个二十岁的某个夜晚，他第一次因为愤怒杀人，疯子，妄图用数学证明神的存在，颤抖的手和他额头上的高热。他有时候，空闲的时候，他会看看他父亲留给他的表。他不想成为他最厌恶的那类人。

他在十七岁长了九英寸，而他们生活在一俄尺里。冬天他露出脚踝，而他的父亲留给他一件皮夹克。他参加军队，因为他无处可去。报纸上张贴，ваша страна нуждается в тебе.他笼罩在战争的巨影，比所有人都明白羞耻的意义所在。资本主义，并不是这样，并非是资本主义才让他愤懑。革命之后他常常能听到河流破冰的声音，那些流淌在血脉里的保守残缺。他攥紧拳头是为了避免伤害别人，他能够控制自己的脾气。stereotype，Gaby说过，有时候她觉得自己脆弱得可以被他用一只手掐断，但illya选择同时保护他们两个。

Napoleon安抚他，像安抚他的爱人。illya在战争结束仍旧孑然一身，Gaby邀请他们去东德，柏林墙后头，他们三个初次见面而并未对未来美好生活带有毫厘设想时候未曾料想终有这样一天来临。战争结束，世界和平，不需要为了自己的国家去杀其他为了自己的国家而战斗的人。他们的意义被剥夺了，至少是illya的，他不能想到除杀人之外他还能做什么。他存在的唯一意义是战争。

napoleon微笑，他发出赞同的鼻音。他们都不能拒绝gaby，她的背叛的对他们意义不同，但他们都选择了原谅。她会和更好的人坠入爱河。illya遇到她的时机实在太坏，而napoleon承受不了更好的。napoleon说他将找到一个未曾侵染战火的地方，而最终也没有找到。他选择在东德留下一段时间。

没有比美国更好的地方了，当illya踩在冻成巨大镜面的伏尔加河上时，napoleon告诉他。他站在对岸，嚼着手制烟卷，他裹得很厚，活像他站在人间地狱。而苏联不是人间地狱，也不会是。napoleon笑了一下，转瞬即逝的。他说：我想回去了，大个子。illya搓了搓手，把皮制手套从手掌上剥离下来，内衬裹得很紧，他脱得很费力。但当他把它扔给napoleon solo并要求他闭嘴时，napoleon笑了，他说：真甜蜜。

他站在结冰的伏尔加河上，他的腿很麻，第一次，他感到温暖在指尖上流窜，而不是他杀了什么人或是完成什么任务的时候。笑一笑，napoleon说，他的蓝眼睛嵌在白色的天空里。雪，屋顶，napoleon。西伯利亚的一切都是白色的。他的皮夹克里揣着一把左轮手枪。

gaby在守林人的屋子里。napoleon问他有没有狼出没，gaby问过他同样的问题，他说没有，至少他所生活的一年里没有过。而gaby微笑，告诉他：我希望你说是有的。napoleon问他同样的问题，他的喉结抽动，手指发麻，他说：有的。他看到napoleon挑起一边的眉毛：我以为你会说没有。

他们住在gaby东德的修车店里，他们喝咖啡，画一些设计图纸，尝试着在战后的报纸上找新的工作。他们预计待上一个月，但事实上当最后一天结束的时候，没有一个人尝试离开。gaby在理发店尝试新发型，napoleon和每一个前来修车的女性调情。illya做一些炖菜和红菜汤改善伙食，同时他盯着他父亲留给他的表的世时间越来越长。它开始走得很慢，像它适应了这里的时间一样。在做间谍的时候日子总是过得很漫长，现在他空闲下来，有大把的时间可以做一些他未曾想过的事，而他发现他的头脑里几乎没有这些概念。

entertainment，他没有想过他需要这个。在军队的时候他尽力压缩每一分钟以争取更快速地应对新的指令。而现在他不知道自己还能做什么。战争结束了，他不再被下达新的指令，他努力把它想象成一个假期，而它永无止境。他感到自己掉入深渊，难以入眠。

每天都是这样，好像战争已经停止了很久，他们可以有梦，可以尝试去打扫房间，贴墙纸，修缮被弹孔打穿的漏雨屋顶。napolen告诉他他曾经把每一个短暂住所弄得乱七八糟，在床上吃麦片粥，挪动电视的天线。他说：我明白自己不需要对所有短暂住所倾尽心力，把它们维护得闪闪发亮。我会花一整天打扫自己的厨房，因为我明白那是我的。他缓慢地眨眼，用蓝眼睛盯着illya，他明白illya能够理解，所以他在gaby大发脾气时缄默不语：越花费心力的地方，离开时就越痛苦。

napoleon缓慢地眨眼：我害怕独自一人。


	2. slash and burn

一点克苏鲁暗示

Illya告诉他Gaby有新的任务，在远东。他们互相信任时候不作过多言语解释。只是提醒，所有号召都无力。在那之前他没有在意过Gaby的事，总是Illya在管，好的坏的。她被带出修车厂，用那双让他想起黑夜中猫的眼神的眼睛望向他，然后一切开始，谁也不明白战争什么时候会结束。UNCLE招募了他们，在那之前各自保有自由，互不相干，作同一片土地上交纵的裂纹。

他应该停止想过去，他的头很疼，昨晚他被酒精和低语迷惑，黑夜像那些远古的眼睛陡然睁开，随之是白昼，划过天际的白日焰火。早上他重新爬上楼梯，整个楼梯以扭曲而圆滑的形式淌在楼层的间隔上，所有墙壁以不同往常的形式尖叫着，他不知道怎样形容感官错位，他感到一种审视，邪恶的，脱离了善恶是非却存在于世的某种原始，与纯洁截然相反的。那些角和曲线脱离了欧几里得，脱离了空间和平面，莫比乌斯环交联缠绕，像是咬住自己尾巴的蛇，重重叠叠的乌龟塔。

他们暂住的公寓两侧有观赏性的小型植物，整条走廊并不很长，房门与房门之间的间隔很小。经济危机前这样的酒店不少，但现在他们是典型，几乎城市里的旅馆都是这样装潢的，让人有天花板很高的错觉，它显得空旷而落魄，两面都有掉落的石灰。墙缝里无形的种子扎根发芽。他听说梦里的墙不会有缝隙。

Napoloen平时不会注意这些事物，就像一个人不一定知道他想做什么，但一定知道他最不想做什么。他们让他想到恐惧本身，想到子夜一般的黑暗，想到燃烧的硫磺，想到同属所多玛和蛾摩拉遗腹时候天鹅绒质地的子宫。那一瞬间非常短，光明白日眨眼的间隙露出黑夜深色的眼睫，暴风，雨，水面上的脚趾，禁闭的门。然后一切恢复了原样，他重新被透过窗帘的阳光打湿，瀑布在某一个瞬间停止呼吸。

Illya在三楼的房间里，他总是在那里。他不明白为什么Illya也会感到不愉快，他的话变少，整天闷闷不乐。从日内瓦回来之后，他把一盒油彩和几十张画布带来。他开始画一些风景，从公寓外远眺那些白色海浪穿过沙滩不远万里来洗去晒日光浴的法国人的脚印。大部分颜料闲置着，有几条被掏空了，那些泛着金属光泽的折角堆着剩余的底料，让他想起霍平查莫斯用四十斤熟石灰抹遍房间的所有边角。白色，黑色，绿色，蓝色，那些夜晚有最疯狂的眼睛，鸽子的眼睛。前排的白色建筑绝大部分时间被照亮一个角，右边，铁丝网把画隔离最远处的排水口，最近处的沙滩，红色，蓝色的伞，绿色的扶手每隔三个台阶直立，像无数头尾相接的拐杖糖。

Illya还在学学院派的素描时，聚光灯打在石膏的前额或者鼻梁上，将其他部分隐匿在黑暗里。那些棕色，柔和的，光的散射的造物，那些圆润的曲线造就出锐利的角。木质地板，景物，伦勃朗光。安格尔对德加说：“你要画线条，画许许多多的线条，根据记忆，这样才能成为一名好画家。”

建筑后方有疯狂生长的黑色灌木，他们用白色的栅栏把它们围起来，人们惯常用笼子囿于野兽，用猎枪，狗。建筑前方是低洼的平地，白色的混杂石子的沙滩。更远处用铁丝网把这里和另一个地方隔开来，那里挤满了旷野，低矮灌木，杂草，墓地。白天它们显出笼统的棕色，热带的水域里，榕树围剿同一片土壤，夜里所有颜色失去形状，无可名述的二值图像。黑夜让它们变成一个圆润而模糊的平面，但经验和触摸让他得以确定未知的形状，未知可以像花，尖刺，像底比斯的牛驮来黄金。未知只有形状而没有轮廓，像盲人抚摸象的脊背。那些丰腴的，原油似的脊背，那些光裸的眼睛。

他没费心去管铁丝网的另一头，就像柏林墙的两头，人们秘密的撬开一些铁丝网，从东德到西德，他们漫长分别后热泪盈眶。

他不需要跨过那片铁丝网，没有人在对面等他。

Illya画到第六张画，他把先前的五张全部摊在地板上。白天阳光浸满每一张画，夜里他把它们收起来，放在沙发扶手上。房间里装饰了一些画，它们让Napoloen感觉稍微好一些。Illya的画开始变得情感强烈，他最开始只是为了打发任务与任务之间的间隔。它们变得漫长起来，像是KGB开始剪断关节之间的联系，让它自己散架，然后配备更好的。Illya是个零件，或者说是玩偶之家的娃娃，为了避免一些可能有的结果，他开始自己给自己享乐。他重新拿起笔来，选择出走或者是留下。但最近他变得狂热，像斯特里克兰德或者是贝多芬，他把喉咙亮给了刀口。在状态比较好的时候，他跟着Napoloen在沙滩上散步，或者画一些阳光里的森林，静止的春天的贝尔加湖。他参与和邻居们的对话、戒酒互助会，对狗和婴儿微笑。状态差的时候，他从早上开始喝伏特加，盯着窗外的某一个点（后来他用木条、钉子和榔头把那扇窗钉起来），画夜晚的阿尔比亚，沙滩上垒成的三根长石条构成的门。

他第一次在清醒的时候提出他得用摞盐酸多塞平片，更久以前他用它治疗难以抑制的暴力倾向，消除视野里的模糊不清和动脉在太阳穴的震耳欲聋。他在周六的早上发表“人想通过药物、发酵的毒品来创造天堂，就像一位狂人用搭起来的布景替换坚固的家具和真正的花园一样”。Napoleon总是得承认这样旷日持久的妥协。他越来越多在夜晚清醒，在服巴比妥铵后显目光呆滞，他们总是躺在一起，Napoleon在半夜感觉到呼吸拂过他的眼睑，Illya在他的睫毛上落下颤颤巍巍的吻，然后他起身，轻手轻脚地画画。他在黑夜里把颜色搅在一起，白天它们显得各得其所。这是征兆，是一个坏兆头，是乌云和海风一起纠缠帆布，是他走进笼子而放出野兽。他就要完蛋了。诺拉离家出走，但丈夫说：“现在放你完全自由。（走与不走）你能够自己选择，并且还要自己负责任。”Illya回来或者堕落，离开或者留下，他像是看米开朗基罗推倒重塑，看亚当从破开的肋骨里寻找爱人。更多时候Napoleon睡着，装作若无其事。他有时候希望Illya早点好起来，更多时候他只是，照顾他的尊严。

他在早上，在晨光里，旧沙发布把他包起来，他坐着单人沙发，手和笔一起搁在调色板上，阳光打在他半边脸颊，勃伦朗光。希望重新眷顾他。

絮状聚乙烯醇,加两倍水隔火蒸半小时成胶水,凉后刷了一遍。干后刮贝毕欧底料两到三遍。有色底是在最后两遍中加丙稀颜料。底色铺完之后，他摄入大量苯巴比妥钠，最开始他很满意。Napoloen不知道怎么样去形容一种介于狂热与不安之间的感情，但他很明显出现在Illya的脸上，复杂且令人困惑。他看着Illya左手握拳，右手攥着画笔，而它们在他的手里可笑的小。他作画时难以形容，卷入风暴搁浅的鲸鱼，摇摇欲坠的灯塔，沉默的痛苦螺旋。Illya只有在画雪、森林和湖的时候是快乐的，更多时候他对着发灰的天空和强烈的阳光，影子一样不知所措。中午Illya像丧失了味觉。但更久以前他也吃不出东西的好坏，他吃Napoloen的菜，Gaby的菜，酒店的菜，他把灼热的死亡吞下肚时也应当毫无痛感。但拿破仑给他烧过红菜汤，他说很好，Napoloen感到融化的黄金注入他的心脏。

Illya很少摆弄餐桌，他大部分时候不需要。他在KGB吃分配伙食，在公共食堂吃饭，加入军队后吃发配的军粮，更多时候他吃面包、压缩饼干，或者干脆什么都不吃。他告诉拿破仑，他在饥饿时能听到黑暗吞噬的声音，从他每个皮囊下的角落，像无数只蚕在一棵缠满青萝和无花果的桑树上。他感到死亡的同时感到生命，从心脏到流淌到每一个血管里循环的氧气，他看到希伯来人的贡品，红海在地面深处开辟出的甬道，秋天压垮的麦垛留下的整齐痕迹，从更深处涌上来的岩浆，融化的黄金，远古的眼睛。他深入更深处，在地底，在岩浆冷却，一切骚动过于寂静的地方。那里一切寂静都吵杂，所有黑暗占据流动的光明，像水银倒在黝黑的土地，钟鸣在无人的夜晚。

他走向illya。他的画布在沙发扶手上，画布上是一张夜晚的城市，阿尔及利亚，滨海城市，月光照在白色建筑的一角，窗户紧闭，拉着窗帘，非常模糊的人影，月光照在一切白天时熙熙攘攘的地方。而夜晚太过于安静了，法国梧桐，山毛榉，小型灌木。整个城市就像是走廊，因缺失而显得宽广而空旷。它的天花板，他想，它的天花板比走廊的更高，但它毫无疑问地存在。沙滩上有石头搭建的沙堡，没有脚印。他感到月光在海面上形成的曲形的光斑，像隔了一层纱的手电照在他的瞳孔上。

他看向Napoleon，Napoleon感到所有疯子和天才的部分都集中在他眼前，向他提出宇宙爆炸前的另一种可能，没有星系，没有宇宙，那个奇点永久的熄灭了。整个人类的文明，整个星系的文明，整个宇宙的文明都在同等的可能性里荒谬地不再存在了。

“牛仔，”Illya开口，他的嗓子很哑，声带经过几次收缩，像蛇鳞片乍起的腹部在沙地上蜿蜒出痕迹。他的眼睛是深灰色的，带一些迷茫不清的蓝，这片滨海城市，眼睛由晴空和工人的汗水堆成的水泥交叠在一起。他迟疑一下，他看到Illya用那双大的可怕的手遮住了脸，他的手掌没有和脸颊直接接触，就好像他害怕完全的黑暗。

海水涨潮之后，人们转移，装作若无其事，相互迎接，每个人都是分布在浩大工程中的线索，某个背景的细节，他们救出更多人，他对战争的结束感到遥遥无期，他们在浮动的战壕里，就像帕斯卡说我们生活在空气的海洋。他想庆祝庆祝这种暴力的本性从杀戮中抽离，庆祝纯粹而邪恶的某种天性，自人类的历史中抹除，但那太久了。

他们在休息日去晒日光浴，沙滩和他们在三楼的公寓上向上下俯视的相同。沙子苍白而细小。混有石子，贝壳，磨砂质地的啤酒碎片。“只有啤酒碎片才能领略到海浪侵蚀和打磨的力量，所有角变成弧形，它的内部是曲线的世界，人类的曲线是安全的。”Illya的俄语发音把“角”变得模糊不清，他的眼睛在阳光下趋向蓝色，让他觉得觉得温暖。他末梢的血液在更薄弱的皮层中流动，变得鲜活，在卧室的那种近乎生硬的拘谨和不自在在自然的空气中软化，像蛇露出七寸，不设防的软肋。他将皮鞋用三根手指夹住，卷起裤脚，波浪没过他的脚背，磨损表皮。Napoloen在他身边，离海更远的那一侧。他感到海使他恐惧，那些漆黑的，更深的水底，阳光无法到达的角落。除了那些沉船，古巴比伦，亚特兰蒂斯和庞贝城，还有更加古老的地方。在世界存在之前，在文明存在之前，在直立人的脚掌牵连在地面之前。他感到他自己的恐惧攫住了他，那些最为强烈的感情，像孢子散落在空中。

Illya走得更远了一些，水在他的小腿处。他明白Illya能感觉到这些，感觉到夜晚里窗帘后的影子，沙滩上的缩影，惨白的月光集中在水面上的光束。但他觉得那是安全的，在铁丝网之外，在已知领域之外的其他地方，有更接近生命的本质，有远别于人类罪恶的真实存在。在偶然性里人类支配世界，但在其他情况下并不是这样。他感觉到模糊的说辞和重叠依附在影子后。他明白自己非试试不可了，他脚下是悬崖亦或是真实，但这两者并无所谓。他明白痛苦挣脱他胸膛一瞬间他将停滞呼吸，那该是他死去，接下来的一切哪一点儿带有良善他倒是不记得了。真实使人惭愧而谎言予以人慰藉，他在无数个布满瀑布声的良夜里梦到鹿和橄榄树，他明白他该去吻它们而这并不可能。而恨比爱意更易体察，他更多是一己私欲。颠倒，倒挂在一片悬浮的海里，他的头发倒立生长，脉络布满他的皮肤，骨骼和皮肤下面完全垮了。风暴和海，克制，卡列班的怒容。他在迷茫的的一瞬间，意义非凡的一瞬间，他在果核的内里。蜷缩、一筹莫展肝肠寸断，许多不以为意尚未伸展完全。

他跟随Illya，他们光着脚踩在水上，什么都没有发生。他们照常在生活里。“我们可以在下礼拜看个电影。”他扯动嘴角。

它在更遥远的地方。阳光直照不到它，它在水底，在沙土和藻行横生间。它像鲸落，珊瑚礁，一切旷阔的死亡。

他感觉到它了。


End file.
